


the halls of her teenage years

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Andromeda  has always given the impression that she will not be obedient like Narcissa yet never defied her parents enough to make them think she may be like her younger cousin, Sirius.





	the halls of her teenage years

**Author's Note:**

> The history of the Lestrange family is alluded to but you don't need to have seen FBAWTFT to understand. This is written for my table at [](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslashficlets**](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)

Andromeda has always given the impression that she will not be obedient like Narcissa yet never defied her parents enough to make them think she may be like her younger cousin, Sirius. She is _off_ just enough for them to focus more on her sisters and normal enough to not be closely monitored for her own faults. 

It suits her.

While she follows the family into Slytherin house she is studious and no one cares that she spends most of her time with Ravenclaws. Out of trouble and not causing Bellatrix issues as they arrange a marriage contract with the Lestrange family suits them all just fine too. What is left of the Lestrange family after their issues in the twenties and thirties is mostly money but the Blacks' possess something fewer and fewer pureblood families do; the ability to produce multiple children. 

Narcissa is paired to the Malfoy heir through a Winter, Spring and Summer of negotiations that allow a teen aged Andromeda to experiment unnoticed. At fourteen she does not fear being caught so much and causing the firm flesh of a boy's cock to harden in her hand behind the library stacks one week and then feeling goose pimples spread across tits the next is a world of vibrant excitement. 

It is not until she is fifteen and Bellatrix is graduating and murmurs of war begins that her father starts to tell her to behave _properly_ and to consort with the right type of people. It only makes Andromeda crave things she is not allowed even more. 

Bertha is a tool as much as anything else and years later Andromeda feels guilty about it. Not at the time though. At the time there is only excitement and want and the knowledge that this blushing Hufflepuff can be encouraged into doing what Andy wants and _needs_. She does not like the word manipulate. Bertha always agrees. Andromeda never acts without a _yes_ or a nod or something. Something that matters. 

By the age of sixteen she knows how to find the empty classrooms that teachers won't check and to cast locking charms and ones that deflect their attention even if they do. Leading Bertha by her trembling hands to a pile of robes and kissing down the inside of her legs, far up past the edge of her stockings until she reaches the pink lips of her sex. While Bellatrix takes a rush of power and adrenaline from causing pain Andromeda takes it from causing pleasure.


End file.
